


plotka o weselu

by emilya26



Category: Hannibal (TV), Wesele | The Wedding - Stanisław Wyspiański
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is Polish/Austrian, Lithuanian-Austrian Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder Mystery, Młoda Polska - Freeform, Polish Will Graham, Polish literature - Freeform, Wesele AU, changed names
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: Kiedy ostatni gość wesela w Bronowicach budzi się pośród ciszy, nie spodziewa się ujrzeć makabrycznej sceny śmierci weselników. Policja zaczyna śledztwo i stara się znaleźć mordercę, który pod postacią chochoła dokonał wielkiej zbrodni.Opowiadanie jest w pełni fikcyjne, jednak występują w nim prawdziwe postacie historyczne z okresu Młodej Polski.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. Dekoracja

**Author's Note:**

> Myślałam nad fanfikiem z "Wesela" od bardzo dawna i szczerze mówiąc, dopiero "Hannibal" zmotywował mnie do pisania tego i wtrącenia tam serialowych postaci. Zmieniłam im, jednak imiona, aczkolwiek nie diametralnie i myślę, że można domyślić się, kto jest kim. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że spodoba się wam, bo wydaje mi się, że to jeden z moich lepszych pomysłów.  
> Ciepło pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.

_21 listopada, 1900 r._

Stanisław nie wyspał się po weselu w Bronowicach. Pamiętał tylko, jak po tej jakże dziwacznej uroczystości, zasnął w kąciku, w którym ją przesiadywał. Z notesem w ręku oraz piórem, które się całkowicie popsuło i rozlało resztki atramentu na jego koszulę. Odkrył, jednak, że w bronowickiej chacie został zupełnie sam. Mężczyzna poczuł pewien dysonans, bowiem poprzedniego wieczoru sala jeszcze tętniła życiem. Spodziewał się jakichś poprawin lub chociażby obecności gospodarzy. Jednak jedynym, co zastał była cisza. W pewien sposób mrożąca krew w żyłach, zwiastująca, że stało się coś, co stać się nie powinno. Coś złego.

Wstał z ziemi, opatulił się płaszczem i wyszedł na pole, by spotkać się twarzą w twarz z przeszywającym chłodem poranka. Tam też było pusto, jakby Bóg wymazał ludzi z krajobrazu, a do malowania nieba wybrał bure szarości. Jakby widmo burzy zbliżało się nieubłaganie, lecz nie przychodziło. Stanisław poczuł jeszcze większy niepokój. Zwykle na roli o tej porze pracowali chłopi. Nawet w taką pogodę. Tymczasem, na horyzoncie nie malowało się nic żywego. Żadnego zwierzęcia, człowieka, a nawet rośliny wydawały się już ułożone do zimowego snu.

Mężczyzna opuścił głowę i ujrzał na ziemi ślady wielu stóp. Mocno odbite, jakby zamiast kroków ludzie ci poruszali się w podskokach lub biegu. Stanisław podążył ich śladem, jednak zacisnął w dłoni ostre pióro, by w miarę możliwości obronić się przed ewentualnym atakiem. Z czyjej strony? Nie miał pojęcia, lecz wolał uważać. Stawiał kroki ostrożnie, a w miarę jak posuwał się do przodu, wiatr stawał się coraz silniejszy. Jakby nie chciał, by ten szedł w tamtą stronę. Jednak Stanisław parł dalej. Coś w jego głowie powtarzało mu „powinieneś uciekać”, jednak ciekawość przezwyciężała każdy lęk czy nawet głos rozsądku.

Pierwszym dźwiękiem, który usłyszał było brzęczenie much. Ten odgłos żywego stworzenia jednak go nie uspokoił. Wręcz przeciwnie, słyszał w tym swoiste „Zawróć. Wiesz przecież, co się tu stało. Wiesz, w jakich miejscach zwykły latać muchy”. Pokręcił głową. Wyobraźnia musiała płatać mu figle. Tak jak każdemu podczas tego okropnego wesela. Pewnie wszyscy siedli na zewnątrz, a być może tam usnęli? Muchy natomiast na wsi występowały od wieków.

Stanisław szedł powoli przez sad w stronę pola. Umoczył w błocie całe buty, miał nadzieję, że nie dopadnie go potem jakaś choroba. Poza tym, marzł coraz bardziej, a jego niepokój wzrastał. Mijał łyse drzewa, deptał po przegniłych jabłkach. Chłodne, rześkie powietrze mieszało się ze słodkawym zapachem zgnilizny, co sprawiało, że bolały go zarówno płuca, nozdrza, jak i żołądek. Jeszcze bardziej jednak rozbolały go, gdy dotarł do pola za sadem.

Ciała weselników leżały w dużym okręgu, jakby rytualnym lub zrodzonym z jakiegoś zbiorowego szaleństwa. Stanisław zatrzymał się. Nie chciał się do tego zbliżać. Nie tylko z powodu lęku. Gdyby to zrobił, zobaczyłby twarze ich wszystkich. Gospodarza i Gospodyni. Poety i Dziennikarza. Pana Młodego i Panny Młodej. Wszystkich tych, których opisywał zeszłej nocy w tak gorzkim świetle. Wszyscy tam leżeli bez życia. Każdy młodzieniec i dziewczyna, a nawet mała Isia… Stanisław stracił oddech w płucach przez tę makabrę. Wypuścił z dłoni pióro i notes z zapiskami, gdy ujrzał, co stało pośrodku koła.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Miał wrażenie, że to był jakiś sen. Koszmar. Potworne _déjà vu_ z poprzedniej nocy. Nad ludźmi w zakrwawionych ubraniach stał chochoł. Słomiane przykrycie na róże.

Stanisław miał wrażenie, że figura spoglądała mu w oczy.


	2. Widmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otwarcie śledztwa w Bronowicach

Wit rzadko kiedy miewał dni, w których nie musiał iść do pracy. Przez to właśnie, zupełnie nie wiedział, co zrobić z wolnym czasem. Spacerował po łąkach przy swoim domu, odrywając myśli od wydarzeń na komisariacie policji w Krakowie. Przynajmniej na tyle, ile potrafił zapomnieć widok trupów czy co gorsza, wizje umysłów morderców, tego co myśleli, gdy popełniali swoje zbrodnie. Od tego nie było odpoczynku. To zawsze siedziało człowiekowi w głowie i miało tak być chyba cały czas.

Dlatego czasami, mimo wszystko, długie otępiające spacery ze stadkiem przygarniętych wiejskich burków były najlepsze dla pewnego oczyszczenia umysłu. Tlen docierał do jego płuc, chłodny wiatr, lekko złagodzony po lodowatym poranku. W dodatku, obserwowanie szczęśliwych psów sprawiało, że sam czuł się lepiej. W końcu, były one jego swego rodzaju rodziną. Przygarniał je, bo inni ludzie je porzucili. Zostawiali na pastwę losu, zapewne mając nadzieję, że umrą, lecz oni nie będą brali w tym czynnego udziału. Ludzie uwielbiali unikać odpowiedzialności. Wit wiedział o tym najlepiej. W końcu pomagał policji i żandarmom łapać groźnych przestępców.

W głębi duszy, Wit miał ochotę wyrwać się od pracy. Wyjechać w góry, kupić jakąś chatkę i tam przeżywać kolejne dni we względnym spokoju. Podobno górskie powietrze uzdrawiało. Nie bez powodu powstawało tam tak wiele sanatoriów i ośrodków leczniczych. Jednak wiedział, że wyjazd z Krakowa byłby porzuceniem odpowiedzialności za życia, które ratował w swojej pracy. Ta motywacja sprawiała, że miał pewną siłę do tego, by ciągnąć to wszystko dalej. Nie cierpiał tego, ale wiedział, że mając taki, a nie inny talent, był człowiekiem stworzonym do tego, by zajmować się akurat tym.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go szczekanie Winstona, jednego z jego psów, który pociągnął zębami za jego płaszcz, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Potem pobiegł w stronę domu, a cała „sfora” za nim. Okazało się, że nie było to bez powodu. Pod dom nadjechał wóz, który Wit poznał po godle Cesarstwa na drzwiach. Nie była to dobra wiadomość, bowiem właśnie to miało wyrwać go od w pełni zasłużonego odpoczynku.

Podszedł do pojazdu dość szybkim krokiem od razu, gdy zobaczył wysiadającego zeń Jacka Kraforta, komendanta krakowskiej policji do spraw kryminalnych. Wit nie spodziewał się z jego strony wizyty towarzyskiej. Szczególnie, że wyraz twarzy policjanta sugerował, że okoliczności jego przyjazdu nie były ani miłe, ani przyjemne.

– Dzień dobry, Wit – Krafort kiwnął głową, gdy zobaczył młodszego kolegę.

– Jacek – Wit kiwnął głową na przywitanie. Wolał nie pytać o przyczyny wizyty, bo najzwyczajniej już je znał.

– Przepraszam, że przyjeżdżam w twój dzień wolny. Wiesz, że nie robiłbym tego bez przyczyny. Jednak jest sprawa. Niecierpiąca zwłoki.

Ile było takich spraw „niecierpiących zwłoki”? Dwadzieścia? A może każda z nich klasyfikowała się w ten sposób? Wit wiedział jedno: musiało chodzić o morderstwo. Znał Jacka, jak reagował na wieści o rzeczach takich, a nie innych. A przy tej minie trzeba było przygotować się emocjonalnie na ujrzenie makabry.

– Rozumiem – Wit kiwnął głową. – Daj mi chwilę, przebiorę się i zaraz przyjdę. Może chcesz się czegoś napić?

Zaprosił dowódcę do środka swojego domu. Nie był to duży budynek. Miał bielone od zewnątrz ściany i średniej wielkości okna. Jego dach pokrywała brudna dachówka, a otaczał go nietrudny do pokonania płotek. Nie można było nazwać go posiadłością, ani też chatą. Był to po prostu dom pośrodku łąki, idealny dla samotnika, który go zamieszkiwał.

Wit przeszedł do swojej sypialni, zostawiając Kraforta samego w salonie. Od razu wygrzebał z szafy czyste buty, krawat oraz kapelusz, a także bardziej wyjściowy płaszcz i spodnie, które nie miały nogawek w błocie. Przebrał się przed lustrem, którego jakoś nigdy nie miał czasu czyścić. Mimo tego, że jego ubrania były porządne, nie widać było w sposobie ich noszenia przez Wita, jakiejś specjalnej elegancji. Koszula była trochę za duża, a płaszcz miał sporo zagnieceń. Poza tym, kapelusz jak na złość nie pasował do jego wiecznie kręcących się włosów, sprawiając że płaszczyły się w sposób, jakiego Wit wprost nie znosił. Do tego dołożył okulary, które całe szczęście nie zwykły się przekrzywiać. Trochę maskowały one tworzące się pod jego oczami cienie.

Wreszcie, wrócił do Kraforta, u którego boku podążył w stronę powozu. Zamknął dom, upewniwszy się szybko, czy wszystkie psy są w środku i zaraz otworzył przed komendantem bramkę.

– Gdzie tak właściwie jedziemy? – zapytał Wit, wsiadając do dorożki.

– Do Bronowic – Jacek westchnął. – To niedaleko stąd.

– Nazwa obiła mi się o uszy. Nie mieszkał tam starszy brat tego poety? Jak mu było…?

– Tetmajer.

– No tak… – Wit zauważył, jak Krafort wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego nazwiska. Już wyczuł, że Tetmajerowie musieli być częścią sprawy. Tylko w jakiej roli? Miał nadzieję, że nie w tej, której się spodziewał. – Czy to… czy to Tetmajer jest ofiarą?

Komendant tylko kiwnął głową twierdząco. Po chwili milczenia, odezwał się zduszonym tonem:

– Zginął Włodzimierz Tetmajer. I jego żona. I Kazimierz Tetmajer. I mnóstwo innych osób. Co znaczy, że dziennikarze już się zlecieli do tego, jak muchy do…

– Czyli poza morderstwem, mamy na głowie jeszcze aferę? – Wit przerwał Krafortowi zanim ten zdążył rzucić wiązanką przekleństw.

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, co jeszcze mamy na głowie po tym, co się stało. Widziałem mnóstwo rzeczy, Wit, ale to wygląda na coś zrobionego przez jakiegoś ducha, nie człowieka. Bo jak człowiek może dopuścić się zamordowania tylu osób naraz?

– Ludzie są zdolni do bycia potworami, myśląc, że są artystami. Bądź bogami. Lub wybawicielami. Ich te wszystkie „dzieła” zawsze mają jakieś znaczenie.

– I tylko ty możesz je odnaleźć – Krafort położył dłonie na kolanach i nachylił się lekko w stronę rozmówcy. – Poza dziennikarzami towarzyszył nam będzie dziś osoba, która chciała, jak cytuję „być świadkiem fenomenu Witolda Grahamskiego”.

Wit skrzywił się na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia. Nie cierpiał go. A gazety za to uwielbiały go używać w tejże formie.

– Jakiś urzędnik z Cesarstwa? – spytał, uśmiechając się krzywo i odrobinę sztucznie.

– Nie. Doktor psychiatrii z Wiednia, Hannibal Lechter. Jest jednym z najbardziej szanowanych specjalistów w Cesarstwie.

– Przykro mi, ale nie będę w stanie analizować umysłu mordercy, mówiąc przy tym po niemiecku. To przeszkadzałoby mi w pracy.

– Doktor Lechter potrafi mówić po polsku. Miał matkę z Litwy.

– Cóż za ulga – Wit przewrócił oczami.

– Nie jesteś z tego zadowolony?

– Badanie miejsca zbrodni to nie przedstawienie dla gapiów czy jakichś psychiatrów od siedmiu boleści.

Krafort przez chwilę milczał, spoglądając przenikliwie na Wita.

– Wydaje mi się, że jak go spotkasz, zmienisz zdanie – odparł wreszcie, a dorożka akurat się zatrzymała.

Wit wysiadł za dowódcą na błotnistą ścieżkę przed ładnym, dość eleganckim jak na wiejskie standardy domkiem. Dalej widać było sad, już ogołocony z liści i jabłek, a za nim rozległe pole z chłopskimi chatami na horyzoncie. To właśnie stamtąd dobiegał gwar pytań zadawanych przez różnych dziennikarzy oraz rozmów policjantów, bez których krajobrazowi temu towarzyszyłaby niepokojąca cisza. Czym innym były girlandy z suszonych kwiatów rozwieszone na domie i ganku.

– Odbywała się tu jakaś uroczystość? – spytał, idąc za Krafortem dróżką w stronę sadu.

– Wesele. Lucjan Rydel żenił się z Jadwigą Mikołajczykówną. Podobno była z tego wielka obyczajowa afera. O zaręczynach pisali w gazetach.

– Musiało mi umknąć – Wit rozejrzał się jeszcze po sadzie. Wszystko w nim zapadało w zimowy letarg. Może o to chodziło mordercy? O pewne pożegnanie lata? – Rydel to nie był też jakiś poeta?

– Był. W dodatku był inteligentem, który żenił się z chłopką. Nawet bez tego, co się stało, byłby to wielki obyczajowy skandal. A teraz…

– Teraz to temat na pierwsze strony.

Zbliżyli się do zbiorowiska, które zgromadziło się przed drewnianymi policyjnymi bramkami, przyciągając przy tym uwagę gapiów. Od razu zaczęli między sobą szeptać, przyglądać się Witowi w sposób absolutnie niekomfortowy dla jego osoby. Słyszał, co o nim mówiono. Że był „dziwaczny”, tak jak jego metody. Że sam był wariatem, dlatego takowych potrafił tak dobrze zrozumieć.

Od razu podleciała do niego panna, którą doskonale znał z jej tekstów na jego temat. Pracowała dla małego krakowskiego brukowca, jednak potrafiła swoimi artykułami rozbudzać sensacje na całe miasto. Z tego, co pamiętał, nazywała się Fryderyka Lądecka.

– Panie Grahamski, przychodzi pan tu teraz „wczuwać się” w osobę , która to zrobiła? – spytała natrętnym tonem.

Wit nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nienawidził rozmów z dziennikarzami, tego, że cały czas ktoś miał go oceniać. Że on sam był jakimś „tematem”, na którym oni zdobywali sławę i pieniądze.

– Pan Grahamski przyszedł tu wykonywać swoją pracę, panno Lądecka – uprzedził go Krafort. – Nie udzielać wywiadów do gazet.

– Jakaż antypatia, nie trzeba tak jej wyrażać, panie komendancie – w głosie panny Lądeckiej był jakiś jad, coś amoralnego, co zdawało się podkreślać każdy lęk Wita dotyczący dziennikarzy.

Nagle do rozmowy wtrącił się nieznany głos. Miał charakterystyczny obcy akcent i głęboką barwę, która mogła wywołać niemal ciarki na plecach.

– Nie widzę powodu, czemu policja nie mogłaby być w złym nastroju przy pracy przy takiej zbrodni. W końcu, nie są to tematy artykułów, lecz ludzie, których pozbawiono życia.

Po chwili Wit zauważył jegomościa, który je wymawiał. Był niezwykle elegancki i to w taki autentyczny sposób, którego samemu detektywowi brakowało. Jego wełniany płaszcz był idealnie skrojony, a widoczny spod niego krawat miał jakiś orientalny albo dworski wzór, który mógłby kojarzyć się z wyższymi sferami. Oczy miał ciemne i przenikliwe, a na głowie nie posiadał kapelusza. Mimo tego, zdawało się, że jego strój był pełny i idealnie pasował do wizerunku człowieka dystyngowanego.

Wit, jako syn robotnika, od zawsze miał ambiwalentny stosunek do osób z wyższych sfer. Nie uważał ich za całe zło świata, lecz wciąż byli dla niego obcy. Tak jakby pochodzili z jakiegoś zupełnie innego świata – takiego, w którym wartość człowieka była sprowadzana do tego, w jakim fraku pojawi się na przyjęciu. Jednak, mężczyzna przed jego oczami nie wydawał się taki, jak reszta. Jego aparycja i głos były… onieśmielające. Przywodziły na myśl kogoś, kto wychodził nawet ponad arystokratów. Był inteligentniejszy, bardziej elegancki. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś honorowego, szlachetnego. Witowi przeszło przez myśl, że przypominał Cesarza. Pięknego, ale w jakiś sposób groźnego.

– Doktor Lechter – Krafort przywitał jegomościa uściskiem dłoni. – Dobrze Pana tu widzieć.

– Ja też cieszę się, że Pana widzę, komendancie – Lechter przeniósł wzrok na Wita, który niezupełnie wiedział, jak ma się czuć w takiej sytuacji towarzyskiej. – A Pan to, jak przypuszczam, Witold Grahamski.

– Wystarczy Wit. Albo Pan Grahamski. Byle nie Witold, nie cierpię tego imienia – uścisnął rękę doktorowi pewnie i statecznie. A przynajmniej chciał sprawiać wrażenie, że tak się czuł.

– Oczywiście, przepraszam, Wit – doktor spojrzał mu w oczy z zaintrygowaniem, zaraz jednak odwrócił się do Kraforta. – Jak pan już pewnie wie, że zbrodnię odkrył pan Wyspiański, szanowany malarz i dramatopisarz, a także mój drogi znajomy.

– Pańskie wsparcie będzie dla nas bardzo pomocne, doktorze Lechter. Dziękujemy – odparł komendant i razem z dwójką towarzyszy przeszedł do miejsca zbrodni.

Wit przez chwilę stracił oddech w piersi, gdy zobaczył dzieło przestępcy. Nie było specjalnie krwawe. Jedynie ubrania ofiar miały na brzuchach czerwone plamy, każda w tym samym miejscu. Niemożliwe było, by wszyscy umarli od tych samych ran w jednej chwili. Nie przy pojedynczym sprawcy

– Czy mogło być ich wielu? – Wit spojrzał na ślady, które najbardziej rysowały się tam gdzie leżeli weselnicy.

– Nie ma śladów nikogo poza ofiarami. I poza tą kupą siana – Krafort wskazał na figurę, stojącą pośrodku miejsca zbrodni.

– Chwila… to się przemieszczało? – detektyw zmarszczył brwi, po czym spojrzał na ziemię. Rzeczywiście ślady świadczyły o tym, że ta góra słomy była ciągnięta po ziemi. Tylko przez kogo…?

– To jest chochoł – wtrącił się doktor Lechter. – Okrycie dla róż na zimę.

– Symbol końca lata. Coś pięknego ukryte pod szatą czegoś surowego. To piękno widział w tej zbrodni morderca – Wit podszedł do ciała młodej dziewczyny, chłopki. Jej dłonie trzymały ręce innej ofiary, mężczyzny. Tak jakby… – Oni tańczyli. Tańczyli dookoła chochoła. Bez tchu czy rozsądku. Aż do końca.

Przesunął się o kilka kroków, na środek. Stanął obok słomianej figury i zamknął oczy. Wyobraził sobie wskazówkę przemieszczającą się w tę i z powrotem, cofając go do miejsca zbrodni i wcielając go w rolę weselnego mordercy.

Wokół niego zrobiło się głośno od tupotu stóp. Ludzie dookoła niego tańczyli w kole, obok siebie. Nie był to wolny polonez, lecz raczej coś szybkiego. Jak mazurek.

– _Wszyscy tańczą, bo ja tego chciałem. To ja wygrywam im rytm_.

Odkrył, że w jego rękach pojawiły się skrzypce. Grał na nich szybką melodię. Wit Grahamski nie umiał jej zagrać, lecz morderca już tak. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w muzykę graną tak raptownie, że ramię bolało go jak diabli. Mimo to, nie przestawał, a nawet przyspieszał. Weselnicy jak w transie podążali za muzyką. Coraz szybciej, szybciej i szybciej. Prędko i rytmicznie.

_– Mam nad nimi pełną władzę, jednak jednocześnie uczę ich. Pokazuję im ich naturę. Szaleństwo, swawolność. To jedynie przeznaczenie, a Bóg uczynił mnie jego wykonawcą. Egzekutorem. Będą tańczyć aż padną z przemęczenia, aż połamią kończyny. Aż ich serca nie będą w stanie dalej bić._

Nagle usłyszał kroki od strony chaty. Nadbiegł ktoś nowy. Chłop. Lecz to miało być dla niego zgubne.

– _On też dołącza do mojego tańca. Nikt przed nim nie ucieknie. Nikt się nie schowa._

Muzyka cięła powietrze jak ostrze, a ludzie padali. Najpierw starcy, młodzi trzymali się dłużej. Ostatnia padła mała dziewczynka. Skrzypce już nie były potrzebne. To był koniec przedstawienia. Finał opery. Morderca rozłożył ramiona w geście tryumfu.

– _To moja wizja._

Wit otworzył oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

– To nie on zranił ofiary – rzekł z pewnością w głosie.

Krafort pokręcił głową, niezbyt rozumiejąc, skąd jego kolega wyciągał te wnioski. Zwykle tego nie drążył, bo w każdym przypadku Grahamski miał rację. Był to jego najlepszy człowiek, komendant znał go od dawna i niemal traktował jak syna, którego nigdy nie miał. Dlatego, niepokoił się, czy pewnego dnia Wit nie wejdzie za głęboko w umysł mordercy, na tyle, by ogarnął go obłęd.

– W takim razie, co takiego jest narzędziem zbrodni? – spytał.

Wit spojrzał przez chwilę na niego, lecz zaraz zwrócił wzrok w stronę Hannibala, który przyglądał się mu z zaintrygowaniem i skupieniem.

– Muzyka. Lub coś, co dało jej tak wielką moc, że sprawiło, że ci ludzie tańczyli aż padli trupem.

– Jakiś narkotyk? – zasugerował doktor Lechter, a Wit kiwnął głową.

– Możliwe. Tak czy inaczej, mamy do czynienia z dwoma mordercami. Albo z mordercą i… ze złodziejem.

Krafort zrozumiał aluzję.

– Ktoś zabrał trofea mordercy. Będzie trzeba zbadać, jakie narządy wyciął. Ale po co zabierał ich tyle? Jaki to ma sens?

Wit spojrzał przelotnie na Hannibala. Wiedział, że ten znał odpowiedź. Odpowiedź makabryczną i mrożącą krew w żyłach, lecz jakże prostą. Wreszcie doktor Lechter odpowiedział na to nurtujące pytanie:

– Mięso nie może się marnować, komendancie Krafort.


	3. Stańczyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wit i Hannibal przesłuchują Wyspiańskiego i dowiadują się kilku ciekawych rzeczy na temat tragicznego wesela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taki disclaimer tylko, że poprawność historyczna tutaj nie istnieje XDD Życzę miłego czytania!

Ostatnim, czego Wit się spodziewał swojego wolnego dnia było znalezienie się w dorożce naprzeciwko szanowanego doktora psychiatrii z Wiednia. Był z nim sam na sam. Krafort pojechał prosto na komendę, natomiast oni mieli udać się na rozmowę z Wyspiańskim – człowiekiem, który odnalazł ciała, pierwszym świadkiem, który doznał takiego szoku, że przewieziono go od razu do jego domu w Krakowie.

– I jak się panu podobała moja praca, doktorze? Niezbyt to zjawiskowe – zagadnął Wit, nie mogąc znieść już tego, jak Lechter się w niego wpatrywał.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Uznałem to za dość niezwykłe – Hannibal uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. – Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem, Wit. Niezwykle… inteligentnym. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak szybko rozgryzł tak dobrze zaplanowaną zbrodnię.

– Dziękuję za komplement. Wreszcie ktoś poza Jackiem nie nazywa mnie wariatem.

– „Wariat” to określenie niezwykle czcze i niemądre. Jestem psychiatrą, więc widziałem w życiu wiele osób chorych, lecz i kilka wyjątkowych. Jest to znacząca różnica. Wyjątki takie czują się odrzucone w świecie. Ciężko im znaleźć własne miejsce, bo niemal nie ma ludzi, którzy by ich rozumieli. Ich emocje uzasadnione są głęboko w ich nieświadomości.

– W czym? – Wit zmarszczył brwi. Nie nadążał nad nowinkami z dziedziny psychologii, a żargonu psychiatrów najzwyczajniej nie mógł w stanie zrozumieć, jako typowy laik.

– W nieświadomości. To sfera naszych wewnętrznych uczuć i traum, odrzuconych na bok, a jednak wciąż warunkujących nasze zachowania. Rozmawiałem o tym rok temu z doktorem Sigimundem Freudem, czytałem jego artykuły i prace. To prawdziwy… nowator w psychologii.

– Czuję niechęć w twoim głosie, doktorze. Nie przepada pan za Freudem? – Wit słyszał kiedyś o tym człowieku, jednak nie znał jego poglądów za dobrze. Kiedyś natknął się na jakiś jego artykuł w gazecie, ale niespecjalnie to pamiętał.

– Nie przepadam. Lecz niektóre rzeczy zauważa właściwie – odparł Hannibal.

Wit przytaknął krótko, nie chcąc ciągnąć dyskusji na tematy, o których nie miał pojęcia.

– Czemu przyjechał pan do Krakowa, doktorze? – spytał po chwili – Myślałem, że Galicja to najmniej interesująca część Cesarstwa.

Lechter spojrzał w oczy Wita, który znów poczuł się, jakby był nimi przeszywany na wskroś. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie w brzuchu, jakby jakiegoś wstydu lub emocji, której u siebie nie rozpoznawał.

– Przyjechałem tu dla ciebie, Wit – rzekł wreszcie Hannibal. – Czytałem artykuł o twoim talencie, zobaczyłem tam twoje zdjęcie i poczułem, że muszę ujrzeć cię na własne oczy.

_Historia niczym z romansu_ – pomyślał detektyw, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Wydawało mu się, jednak, że Lechter zdołał to jakoś odczytać z jego spojrzenia, bo obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem.

– Jestem zaszczycony i zaskoczony jednocześnie – odparł Wit dyplomatycznym tonem. – Nie spodziewałem się, że mógłbym przyciągnąć uwagę kogoś tak szanowanego. Raczej zauważa mnie jedynie nieprzepadająca za mną prasa.

– Brukowce takie jak te, dla których pisze panna Lądecka, szukają jedynie sensacji, niekoniecznie zgodnych z prawdą. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale w Wiedniu jesteś tematem dyskusji na salonach. Mówi się o tobie raczej jako o geniuszu niż „wariacie”. I wiedz, że wiele osób chciałoby cię zbadać, dowiedzieć się, skąd wzięły się twoje zdolności.

– A pan, doktorze Lechter? – Grahamski nie mógł się zdobyć na nazywanie tego człowieka po imieniu. – Pan też chce mnie „zbadać”?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Hannibala był uśmiech.

^^^

Wysiedli z dorożki przy Placu Mariackim, skąd udali się na piętro, gdzie świadek wynajmował pokój. Była to jedna z wielu krakowskich kamienic, a Wit pamiętał takie z czasów, gdy wychowywał się w mieście. Nie mieszkał w takiej, a jedynie mijał, kiedy wracał do swojej rodziny w paskudniejszym zakątku Krakowa. Ciekawy był, co powiedziałby tak zachwycony nim Lechter, gdyby dowiedział się, że pochodzi z biednej proletariackiej rodziny.

Gdy zapukali do drzwi mieszkania, otworzył im rudy jegomość o brodzie i podkręconym wąsie. Jego oczy były niezwykle niebieskie, jednak podkrążone. Ręce miał pobrudzone farbami, jakby przed chwilą coś malował.

– Pan Stanisław Wyspiański? – spytał Wit, a ten kiwnął głową. – Nazywam się Wit Grahamski, to doktor Hannibal Lechter. Badamy sprawę wesela, możemy zająć panu chwilę?

– Tak… Oczywiście – wydukał Wyspiański, zapraszając ich do środka. – Przepraszam za bałagan, właśnie malowałem.

Wit przeszedł razem z psychiatrą do izby, pod której ścianą stało mnóstwo płócien z obrazami skończonymi i niedokończonymi. Ten na sztaludze wydawał się inny. Bardziej… chaotyczny od reszty. Detektyw nie mógł stwierdzić, co się na nim znajdowało, inne natomiast były wyraźne.

Razem z Hannibalem usiadł przy małym stole, zostawiając miejsce dla artysty.

– Może napiją się panowie czegoś? Herbaty? – spytał Wyspiański.

Wit zauważył, że jego dłonie drżały. Przez lata, jednak, nauczył się, żeby nie traktować tego jako jakieś strasznie podejrzane. Nie dla kogoś, kto dopiero co ujrzał taki widok.

– Poproszę – rzekł Hannibal, lecz Wit odmówił.

O wiele bardziej wolał kawę od herbaty i nie chciał przeciążać malarza. Kiedy stanął przy blacie z czajnikiem i palnikiem, detektyw przetarł twarz dłońmi. Było już popołudnie, a on od śniadania nic nie jadł, zaś w nocy słabo spał. W dodatku, ogląd miejsca zbrodni zawsze bywał męczący.

– Wit – szepnął Hannibal nagle, wskazując ukradkiem za jego plecy.

Grahamski odwrócił się i ujrzał na ścianie ciemny obraz, przedstawiający kilka znajomych postaci. Chochoły przedstawione na nim stały w jakimś niby-okultystycznym kręgu, w nocnym lasku, do złudzenia przypominającym bronowicki sad.

Spojrzał na Wyspiańskiego, który wlewał właśnie wrzątek do dzbanka, który zaraz postawił na stole. Przyniósł jeszcze dwie filiżanki dla siebie i Lechtera, po czym usiadł.

– Panie Wyspiański, czy mógłby pan opisać, czy cokolwiek na weselu pana zaniepokoiło? Mówię o samej uroczystości – zapytał Wit, spoglądając na artystę w poszukiwania jakiegoś kłamstwa w jego oczach czy mimice.

– To wesele… Było… dziwaczne. Na początku zwyczajnie rozmawiali, a ja słuchałem tego i… wstyd się przyznać, ale… notowałem.

– A co pan notował? – spytał Hannibal, przeszywając go swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem.

– Ja… Nie przepadałem za niektórymi osobami na weselu. Chciałem… ugh, teraz to brzmi okrutnie, ale chciałem ich ośmieszyć, pisząc sztukę na podstawie właśnie wesela Rydlów. Mam te notatki, zaraz panom przekażę… – Wyspiański wstał na chwilę i zabrał kajet z komody, po czym podał go Witowi. – Opisałem to wszystko… Włącznie ze… ze zwidami.

– Pańskimi zwidami? Czy to była raczej zbiorowa halucynacja? – Wit przypomniał sobie o tańczących weselnikach. To mogło mieć sens…

– Nie, ja nie widziałem wielu z tych zjaw. Pamiętam tylko, jak mała Isia wpuściła do środka chochoła.

– Ma pan na myśli słomianą kukłę?

– Mam na myśli demona, panie Grahamski – głos Wyspiańskiego drżał, tak samo jak jego dłonie. – Słyszałem też, jak inni weselnicy mówili o innych duchach. Pamiętam to dokładnie, a wypiłem podczas wesela jeden kieliszek wódki. I tyle. Moje notatki były robiono na trzeźwo.

– Chyba, że odurzono pana tam jakąś substancją inną niż alkohol – wtrącił doktor Lechter.

– Właśnie… Nie widział pan nikogo… nieproszonego na weselu, prawda? Poza „chochołem”, oczywiście.

Wit, co dziwne, nie widział w tym człowieku szaleństwa. To, co chciał zrobić weselnikom nie było dobrą rzeczą, lecz równocześnie nie było to morderstwem.

– Nie, poza chochołem nikogo nie zauważyłem.

– A co robią chochoły na pańskim obrazie? – zapytał prosto z mostu Hannibal. – Nigdy nie widziałem, by ktoś przedstawiał je w taki sposób. To jakiś nowy nurt?

Wyspiański pokręcił głową, a jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem.

– To z czasów, gdy byłem na wsi z Janem Kasprowiczem. To on powiedział mi o tym, że chochoły kojarzą się mu z jakimiś strasznymi figurami. Jakby służyły szatanowi. Nie wyśmiałem go, zaciekawiło mnie to, więc to namalowałem.

– Możemy porozmawiać z panem Kasprowiczem? Wie pan, gdzie go znajdziemy?

Artysta kiwnął głową.

– Jest w Rabce Zdroju, w uzdrowisku. Leczy się u jednego psychiatry po tym, jak jego żona go zostawiła. Strasznie się po tym załamał.

– Wie pan u jakiego psychiatry? – Hannibal zaciekawił się, jakby spodziewał się, o kogo mogło chodzić.

– U jakiegoś Austriaka, nie pamiętam nazwiska. Jan zachwalał go, jak dobrze mówi po polsku i jakie ma dobre podejście do pacjentów – Wyspiański spojrzał na Lechtera. – Zapewniam, że Jan potwierdzi moje słowa. I… proszę mi wierzyć lub nie, ale to nie ja ich zabiłem. Jestem tego świadomy w pełni.

Wit pokręcił głową.

– Panie Wyspiański, nie możemy wykluczać żadnej możliwości. Na razie jest pan jednym z podejrzanych, lecz odwiedzimy Kasprowicza, jak pan zasugerował. Dziękujemy za informację – wstał od stołu. – Proszę wysłać telegram, jeśli przypomni sobie pan coś istotnego.

Wyspiański przytaknął. Już więcej nie odzywał się do swoich gości, którzy po chwili opuścili mieszkanie.

Kiedy wyszli na Plac Mariacki, Wit rozejrzał się dookoła za dorożką, która mogła ich podwieźć na komendę. Trzeba było jeszcze zobaczyć się z Jackiem, opowiedzieć mu o rozmowie z świadkiem. Mimo to, mężczyzna niemal słaniał się na nogach. Zaatakował go nagły atak migreny. To się zdarzało, szczególnie, gdy Wit przepracowywał się i trapił się morderstwami, które badał.

Hannibal położył na ramieniu i spojrzał na niego z troską, która zadziwiła Grahamskiego. Już dawno od niczyjej strony jej nie czuł.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał.

– Tak, po prostu… jestem zmęczony. To wszystko – odparł Wit. – Muszę coś zjeść, napić się. Nie jadłem od rana, ale cóż… taka praca.

Hannibal pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– Jedzenie to jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu. Jeśli chcesz się cieszyć życiem, musisz znaleźć przyjemność w jedzeniu – powiedział tonem, jakby wygłaszał jakąś sentencję autorstwa starożytnego filozofa. – Gdybyśmy byli blisko mojego lokum, ugotowałbym ci coś. Ale możemy za to pójść do restauracji. Jacek na pewno nie będzie zły, jeśli przyjedziesz godzinę później.

– Sam nie wiem… – zastanowił się. – No dobrze, prowadź, doktorze.

Lechter posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

– Nazywaj mnie po imieniu, proszę. Możemy na chwilę ograniczyć te konwenanse.

Wit uśmiechnął się chyba pierwszy raz, od kiedy tego dnia opuścił swój dom.

^^^

Poszli do restauracji na rynku i zamówili talerz pierogów o różnych smakach. Wit był ich wielbicielem, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie jadł tak dobrych. Miały nadzienia zwyczajne takie jak ser czy mięso, ale także odkrywał inne, takie jak szpinakowe lub kurkowe. Wszystkie niezwykle mu smakowały.

– Polska kuchnia jest całkiem nietuzinkowa, prawda? – spytał Hannibal, który wyglądał na umiarkowanie zadowolonego.

– Tak, jest to najbardziej zwyczajne jedzenie pod słońcem, a wciąż cudownie smakuje – powiedział Wit, po czym przetarł usta serwetką.

Lechter uśmiechnął się, patrząc na zadowolonego z posiłku kolegę.

– Poczekaj, aż zaproszę cię do domu i przyrządzę ci pierogi. Moje są o stokroć lepsze od tych. Z całym szacunkiem dla tych pierogów.

Grahamski zaśmiał się.

– A co może wiedzieć Austriak o robieniu pierogów?

– Austriak nic, lecz Litwin już całkiem sporo. Bardziej utożsamiam się właśnie z Litwą niż z Austrią.

– „Litwo, ojczyzno moja, ty jesteś jak zdrowie…” – Wit wydawał się wyraźnie rozbawiony i jakiś… szczęśliwszy.

Hannibalowi wydawało się, że to właśnie za jego sprawą, detektyw się uśmiechał. I był z tego dumny, cieszyła go świadomość, że był kimś, kto przyniósł mu choć odrobinę radości. Mimo, że wobec nikogo innego nie miał takich odczuć.

– A ty, Wit? Masz jakąś swoją „ojczyznę”? Wiele się o tym mówi w dzisiejszych czasach.

– Sam nie wiem. Nie pochodzę z bogatej rodziny, zawsze miałem ciężkie życie… Wiem, że przynajmniej powinienem stwierdzić, czy bardziej czuję się mieszkańcem austriackiej prowincji, czy Polakiem. Rzecz w tym, że… Czy byłaby dla mnie to jakaś różnica, gdybym całe życie spędził w wolnej Polsce? Czy coś by się zmieniło, czy ktoś by kiwnął palcem, gdyby widział mojego ojca tyrającego całe dnie przy niebezpiecznych za marne grosze?

– Czyli jesteś socjalistą?

– Wolę siebie nie określać w jakichkolwiek ramach. Po prostu, myślę różnie zależnie od sytuacji. Dobrym było dla mnie, że jednak miałem jakąś szansę. Otrzymałem stypendium na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim i potem zauważył mnie Krafort. Udało mi się przejść przez tę barierę klasową, nazbierać na dom z porządnym ogrzewaniem, bieżącą wodą, a nawet różnie działającą elektrycznością. Być może tego samego udałoby mi się dorobić w wolnej Polsce, ale sam nie wiem. Bałbym się, że ludzie żyliby w nędzy tak samo, jak teraz. Czytał pan może „Ludzi Bezdomnych” Żeromskiego?

– Tak, oczywiście.

– Właśnie w niej uderzyła mnie ta idea pracy u podstaw. Niezwykłe jest to, że człowiek może się wyrzec wygód życia na rzecz… pomagania innym.

– Można powiedzieć, że ty też pracujesz u podstaw – Hannibal upił trochę wina z kieliszka. – Ratujesz ludzi, bez względu na stan majątkowy. Może dostajesz za to pieniądze, ale przypłacasz to swoim zdrowiem.

– Nie cierpię na żadne choroby, jestem zdrowym człowiekiem.

– Nie mówię o fizycznym zdrowiu, Wit, lecz o psychicznym. Trauma, zaburzenia depresyjne, stany lękowe. Spotykanie się na co dzień ze zbrodniami, wchodzenie w skórę mordercy, to może prowadzić to ciężkich schorzeń. Zauważyłem po twoim zachowaniu, że masz problemy z wypoczynkiem. Jesteś uzależniony od pracy i niezwykle nią zmęczony. Twoje życie się wokół niej obraca i…

– Wystarczy – przerwał mu Wit, a w jego głosie można było wyraźnie usłyszeć zdenerwowanie. – Zaufałem ci, że nie będziesz mnie diagnozował. Chcesz, żebym poczuł się jeszcze bardziej jak jakiś wariat? Myślisz, że nie wystarczy mi, że gazety tworzą dla mnie taki wizerunek?

– Chcę tylko, żebyś był w stanie zobaczyć samego siebie. Takie choroby to naturalna rzecz. Słyszałeś, co mówił Wyspiański o Kasprowiczu, który pojechał się wyleczyć. Wiem, że nie dajesz sobie na to szansy…

– I dowiedziałeś się tego o mnie w jeden dzień?

– Nie dowiedziałem się wszystkiego. Wiem tylko, że chcę ci pomóc – Lechter przerwał na chwilę. – Nie musisz od razu decydować. Przyjedź do mnie, jeśli zdecydujesz się na chociażby badanie.

Doktor położył na stole swoją wizytówkę.

– A teraz, wybacz, ale muszę się zbierać, bo za godzinę przyjmuję pacjenta – Hannibal wstał z miejsca i włożył na siebie swój płaszcz. – Do widzenia, Wit.

Detektyw nie odpowiedział.

^^^

Wit przyjechał na komendę około godziny siedemnastej, gdy listopadowe niebo było już prawie zupełnie ciemne. Nadal po głowie krążyły mu słowa Lechtera. O tym, że mógł rzeczywiście być… zaburzony. Co innego, gdy mówił o tym specjalista, a co innego oszczerczy dziennikarze. Być może u lekarza z Wiednia mógł wyleczyć się z koszmarów, które prawie każdej nocy budziły go ze snu. Może mógł pozbyć się przeświadczenia, że świat idzie tylko w coraz gorszym kierunku, a jego życie jest otchłanią strachu i rozpaczy.

Wszedł do budynku, w którym jasno świeciły lampy i przeszedł aż do gabinetu Kraforta. Jego przełożony siedział przy biurku i wypełniał papierkową robotę.

– Wit, dobrze że jesteś – przywitał się komendant. – Słyszałem, że zjadłeś obiad z doktorem Lechterem.

– Słyszałeś? – Wit zmarszczył brwi.

– Tak, przed chwilą dostałem telegram od doktora. Cieszę się, że się dogadujecie.

Wit uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie nazwałby tego „dogadywaniem się”.

– Zrobiliście już autopsję? – spytał Wit, zdejmując kapelusz i siadając na krześle naprzeciwko Kraforta.

– Tak. I wszystko wskazuje na to, że masz rację. Przynajmniej po zbadaniu pierwszej ofiary, wiemy, że zmarła z wycieńczenia. Miała obtłuczone i obdarte stopy i zwichnięte kolano. Poza tym, wycięto wątrobę, nerkę i serce. Jutro Selerski i Preis będą badać resztę.

Bronek Selerski i Janek Preis byli ich patomorfologami i każdy na komendzie uważał ich za niezastąpionych. Poza tym, obaj byli niezwykle pozytywni i darzeni przez niemal wszystkich sympatią.

Grahamski kiwnął głową i zaraz odezwał się:

– Znaleźli ślady jakiegoś narkotyku?

– Tak, właśnie miałem ci powiedzieć. W płucach ofiary znajdowały się małe proszkowate cząsteczki, jednak nie wyglądały one na żadną ze znanych nam substancji. Selerski powiedział, że wyglądają jak zarodniki grzyba. Ale jeszcze nie wiemy, jakiego, pewnie pójdziemy z tym do jakiegoś biologa.

– W takim razie, jutro pojadę na miejsce zbrodni, poszukać śladów tych grzybów – postanowił Wit, lecz jego przełożony pokręcił głową.

– Jutro jedziesz z doktorem Lechterem do Rabki, porozmawiać z Kasprowiczem. Masz już kupione bilety. I zanim zaprotestujesz – Krafort uniósł palec wskazujący w grożącym geście. – Jest to rozkaz. Badasz wątek, który rozpocząłeś z Wyspiańskim

– I z Lechterem… – dodał Wit, zaciskając zęby. – Wiesz, że on ma na celu zbadanie moich „psychicznych przypadłości”? – nakreślił w powietrzu cudzysłów.

– Pomaga nam w sprawie, Wit. Poza tym, podobno zna doktora, który leczy Kasprowicza. Jego obecność przy rozmowie może pomóc. Wydaje mi się też, że dobrze by było, gdybyś miał z kim porozmawiać o tym, co się dzieje w terenie. To podobno bardzo pomocne, szczególnie przy twoim sposobie pracy.

Grahamski westchnął ciężko i wstał z miejsca.

– Nie wiem, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć, Jacek – powiedział, krążąc po pokoju. – Nie chcę, żeby gazety miały rację, że jestem wariatem. A sam powoli coraz bardziej zaczynam w to wierzyć. W dodatku, jeśli się dowiedzą, że chodzę do psychiatry, spotkają mnie jeszcze większe szykany.

– Niech nie obchodzi cię aż tak, co wypisuje Lądecka i osoby jej pokroju – powiedział Krafort spokojnym tonem. – Wiesz, jaki nagłówek widziałem po ostatniej sprawie? „Witold Grahamski uratował sześcioro dzieci z sierocińca”. Albo „Dzięki detektywowi Grahamskiemu ulice Krakowa znów są bezpieczne”. Takie nagłówki pamiętam. I takie ty powinieneś pamiętać – komendant wstał z miejsca i położył dłoń na ramieniu Wita. – Ratujesz życia, można powiedzieć, że jesteś bohaterem. A wiemy, że bohaterstwo nie jest łatwe dla nikogo. Dlatego zasługujesz na pomoc z każdej strony. Szczególnie ze strony specjalisty, jakim jest doktor Lechter.

Wit poczuł szczerość w słowach komendanta. Krafort miał rację, trzeba było zgodzić się na pomoc. Ludzką rzeczą jest to, że się jej potrzebuje. Szczególnie, jak nie może się spać, ma się koszmary i jest się wiecznie przygnębionym.

– Pomyślę jeszcze o tym – odpowiedział krótko. – Dziękuję, Jacek.

Bez dalszego gadania, zabrał swój kapelusz i wyszedł z gabinetu, by spotkać się sam na sam z zimnymi uliczkami królewskiego miasta.


	4. Hetman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wit i Hannibal jadą do Rabki Zdrój, by spotkać się z Janem Kasprowiczem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodałam do tego rozdziału dwie postacie, które w serialu UWIELBIAM i mam nadzieję, że udało mi się je opisać w miarę nieźle. Ten r ozdział jest trochę dłuższy od innych, jednak chyba całkiem przyjemny.   
> Do wszystkich, którzy czytają ten dziwny fic: sprawiacie mi tym ogromną radochę i dajecie mnóstwo motywacji do pisania. Dziękuję!

Następnego ranka, gdy Wit dotarł na stację kolejową, Hannibal już tam na niego czekał z teczką i dzisiejszym wydaniem „Krakowiaka” – gazety, dla której pisała Lądecka. Na pierwszej stronie detektyw już był w stanie zauważyć swoje nazwisko bezczelnie napisane przez „ch”.

– Dzień dobry, Wit – Hannibal obdarzył go swoim sławnym, czarującym uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry, Doktorze – Grahamski nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, a zamiast tego usiadł na jednej z ławeczek.

Zamiast eleganckiej teczki, miał torbę z czasów studiów na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim. Położył ją obok siebie, jednak Lechter postanowił zasiąść po drugiej stronie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły po wczorajszej rozmowie – zagadnął.

Wit pokręcił głową.

– Nie jestem, spokojnie – odparł, patrząc na tory i unikając przy tym spojrzenia rozmówcy. – Mam bilety – zabrzmiało to trochę niezręcznie, więc po prostu podał Hannibalowi kartonik z datą i godziną przyjazdu kolei.

Doktor przyjrzał się biletowi, po czym złożył go i schował do kieszeni. Wydawał się odrobinę zamyślony przed podróżą. A może po prostu się nie wyspał… Wit przypomniał sobie, że psychiatra był przecież zwyczajnym człowiekiem, też mogącym mieć gorszy dzień. Mimo, że, gdzieś w głębi duszy, mężczyzna wciąż go lekko idealizował. Hannibal Lechter wydawał się mu po wczorajszym dniu całkiem niezwykłą osobą. Był niezwykle inteligentny, zauważał w nim to, czego nikt inny, a nawet sam Wit, nie wiedział. Jego twarz wydawała się arystokratyczna, lecz nie budziła pogardy, ale szacunek i może nawet pewien rodzaj czci, jaką można oddawać drugiemu człowiekowi z uwielbienia lub miłości. Albo strachu. Bowiem miał on w swojej urodzie coś hipnotyzującego, przyciągającego, a jednocześnie budzącego respekt.

– Zdarzyło ci się kiedyś pojechać do Rabki? – zapytał nagle, wyciągając Wita ze stanu zamyślenia.

– Nie, nigdy tam nie byłem. Znam kilka osób, które tam jeździły. Niepsychiatrycznie.

– To urokliwe miasteczko. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy uzdrawia tak jak powinno.

Wit już chciał się zapytać, dlaczego Hannibal tak twierdził, ale rozległ się gwizd nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Jak zatrzymał się na stacji, mężczyźni wsiedli do środka i zajęli miejsca w przedziale, w którym, jak się okazało, mieli jechać sami całą drogę.

Grahamski lubił jeździć pociągiem. Zawsze podobało się mu to, że tak wielka maszyna mogła poruszać się tak szybko, napędzana tylko spalającym się węglem. Jeszcze lepsza była sama jazda. Mijanie pól i lasów, miasteczek i wsi. Zwykle jego podróże ograniczały się do Zakopanego albo Lwowa, gdzie krakowska policja udzielała pomocy z różnymi sprawami natury kryminalnej.

Wit usadowił się w siedzeniu, na przeciwko Hannibala. Przez chwilę delektował się dźwiękiem ruszającego pociągu, tym uczuciem przyspieszającej powoli maszyny. Turkot był głośny, lecz też niezakłócony, jednostajny. W jakiś sposób uspokajający 

Gdy pociąg już jechał przez podkrakowskie pola, Hannibal odezwał się: 

— Jestem ciekaw... co sądzisz o całej tej sprawie? 

Wit zmarszczył brwi. Nadal dziwnym było dla niego, że Krafort zgodził się na to, by Lechter „asystował” mu przy śledztwie. Zwykle w takie miejsca jeździł właśnie z komendantem lub innymi policjantami. 

— Myślę, że jest w niej dużo... można powiedzieć poetyckości. Widać, że sprawca chciał coś przekazać. Może ofiarę albo symbol. 

Hannibal uśmiechnął się. 

— Nie sądziłem, że detektyw mógłby uważać morderstwo za „poetyckie” — odparł, podążając wzrokiem za uciekającym za oknem krajobrazem. — Też wydaje mi się, że w tym człowieku jest coś twórczego. 

— Wyspiański idealnie by pasował. Tyle, że to nie on. 

— Jesteś pewien? Został ostatni na weselu. Dlaczego akurat jego pominięto? 

— Bo on miał motyw. Jako tak naprawdę jedyny z weselników. Przecież wiemy, że spisywał wszystko w notatniku — Wit wygrzebał z kieszeni pogięty kajet. — Siedziałem nad tym pół nocy i on cały czas wytykał im wady. Szczególnie inteligentom. 

— A to nie on, dlatego, że...? 

— Dlatego, że sam miał te halucynacje. Widział chochoła wchodzącego do chaty. Myślę, że to właśnie jego szukamy. Chochoła. Lub człowieka, który się jako chochoł ludziom pokazał. Dlatego potrzebujemy Kasprowicza. Bo on zna źródło inspiracji chochołami. 

— A dlaczego nie spytamy jakiegoś chłopa? Jeśli to chłopski mit, to może warto się mu przyjrzeć z chłopskiej perspektywy? 

Wit nie mógł się powstrzymać od lekkiego parsknięcia śmiechem. Już wyobraził sobie szlachetnego doktora Lechtera przebranego dla niepoznaki za chłopa. Trochę bardziej gorzkim obrazem byłby ów arystokrata w rozmowie z chłopem. Grahamski słyszał, jak nazywano Galicję. „Królestwo Golicji i Głodomerii”. Hannibal mógł codziennie jeść w restauracjach, a dla wielu chłopów nadchodząca zima była wyrokiem śmierci z zimna i głodu. 

— Legendy wśród chłopów są niezwykle niespójne, każdy opowiada je inaczej, a u Kasprowicza znajdziemy ich pierwotne źródło, właśnie dla inteligentów. 

— Nie można też wykluczyć, że zrobił to chłop. Zważywszy na niegdysiejszy fenomen Jakuba Szeli, mogłaby to być kara za bratanie się z wrogiem. 

Grahamski pokiwał głową. Argument wydawał się nawet sensowny, jednak bardziej skłaniał się ku opcji, że zrobił to ktoś ze środowiska artystycznego. Nie był uprzedzony, lecz nie sądził też, by chłop zdecydował się na otrucie ludzi i jeszcze zakończenie ich żyć w sposób tak głęboko symboliczny. Dekadencki. 

— Możliwe... — przerwał na chwilę, spoglądając na Hannibala. — Swoją drogą... Zastanawiałem się nad twoją propozycją i chyba chciałbym ją przyjąć — spuścił wzrok z lekkim zażenowaniem. — Doszedłem do wniosku, że może potrzebowałbym jakiejś „terapii”… Nie sypiam, rzadko kiedy widzę pozytywy w moim życiu. Cały czas męczą mnie te... wizje. 

— Za często musisz wchodzić w umysł mordercy — domyślił się doktor. 

— Jeszcze przed sprawą z chochołami musiałem... wczuć się w mordercę dzieci z sierocińca. Nie mogłem się po tym pozbierać, śniło mi się to po nocach. 

— Zrobiłeś coś, by temu zapobiec? 

— Tak — Wit spojrzał w oczy Lechtera — Zabiłem go. 

Detektyw miał wrażenie, że coś zaiskrzyło w oczach Hannibala. Być może zaintrygowanie... Wit, patrząc na nie, zauważył rozszerzone źrenice, czarne i głębokie. 

— Jak to się stało? — spytał półgłosem, który sprawił, że Grahamski poczuł na plecach dreszcz. 

— Przyszedłem do jego domu, próbował mnie zaatakować. Strzeliłem dziesięć razy w jego klatkę piersiową. Aż byłem pewien, że już nie skrzywdzi nikogo. 

  
– I co wtedy czułeś?

– Ulgę. I przyjemność – rzekł Wit, patrząc Hannibalowi w oczy. – Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz tajemnicy lekarskiej, doktorze. Wolałbym, żeby moi współpracownicy o tym nie usłyszeli. I gazety też…

– Zawsze dotrzymuję, nie musisz się martwić. Dobrze też słyszeć od ciebie to, że jesteś ze mną szczery.

– No cóż… Z kimś trzeba być. Mam nadzieję tylko, że teraz nie postrzegasz mnie jako jakiegoś zwyrodnialca. Nie zabiłbym, gdyby ten człowiek nie był skrajnie zły – Wit pokręcił głową. – Wolałbym już o tym nie rozmawiać. Może wrócić do sprawy…

Lechter złożył dłonie na kolanach i kiwnął głową.

– Dobrze – przytaknął. – Zmieniając temat, jutro wieczorem urządzam kolację w moim mieszkaniu. Możesz czuć się zaproszony.

– Przepraszam, doktorze, ale nie jestem towarzyskim typem osoby…

– Jeszcze bardziej, w takim razie, zachęcam żebyś przyszedł. Byłbyś moim gościem honorowym. I nie, nie dałbym gazetom i innym psychiatrom cię „dorwać”.

Wit poczuł lekki rumieniec na twarzy. Nie spodziewał się zostać czyimś „gościem honorowym”. Człowiekiem tak ważnym, by zasłużyć na to miano.

– Jeszcze pomyślę, dziękuję za zaproszenie – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie, jednak już rozmyślając o nadchodzącym przyjęciu.

^^^

Wysiedli dwie godziny później, na małej stacyjce z ładnym, całkiem nowym szyldem. Za nią ciągnęła się uliczka, aż do rozległego parku zdrojowego. Miejsce to rzeczywiście emanowało jakąś uspokajającą siłą.

Ze stacji przeszli spacerem przez część miasteczka. Wit cieszył się, że w ramach pracy mógł odpocząć tu trochę od zgiełku Krakowa. Co prawda, było trochę zimno, lecz z ciepłym, porządnym płaszczem, dało się przetrwać wszystko. Na szczęście, tego dnia wyszło słońce. Wielu pacjentów już chadzało po parku zdrojowym. Wit widział ludzi na wózkach, ale także wielu typowo chorowitych. Dzieci, starców i osoby w każdym innym wieku.

Weszli do parku przez bramę, gdzie jesień już dopadła tamtejsze drzewa i krzewy, ogołacając je z liści i pewnego piękna. Cóż… zbliżała się powoli zima, więc taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy.

– Słyszałem, że znasz psychiatrę Kasprowicza, zgadza się? – spytał Wit, kiedy już zbliżali się do głównego budynku.

– Spodziewam się, kto to może być – rzekł Hannibal bez większego entuzjazmu. – Znam tylko jednego austriackiego psychiatrę, który mówi idealną polszczyzną.

– Oświecisz mnie?

Lechter odchrząknął.

– Wydaje mi się, że to doktor Friedrich Schilton, mój… kolega ze studiów. Nie chcę ci, jednak mówić, jaki on jest. Sam powinieneś wyrobić sobie opinię.

Wit popatrzył na Hannibala podejrzliwie.

– Dobrze… choć brzmi to niepokojąco.

Doktor uśmiechnął się.

– Spokojnie, nie jest to człowiek specjalnie niebezpieczny czy onieśmielający.

Weszli do budynku, a w recepcji zapytali o właściwą osobę.

– Akurat pan Kasprowicz kończy terapię. Drugie piętro, pokój czternaście – powiedział mężczyzna, siedzący za biurkiem.

Po kilku chwilach dotarli pod drzwi z numerem czternaście. Zanim zdążyli zapukać, przeszła obok nich jakaś obca kobieta i zatrzymała się. Miała ciemne włosy, które wymykały się trochę z luźno spiętego koka. Nie była ona pielęgniarką ani opiekunką. Była jak na to zbyt elegancko ubrana – w wygodną łososiową suknię z czarnym kołnierzykiem.

– Panowie do doktora Schiltona? – spytała, mierząc Wita wzrokiem. Zaraz przeniosła spojrzenie na Lechtera i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. – Hannibal, to ty?

– Alina Blumińska, jak dobrze jest cię widzieć – doktor ucałował po szarmancku dłoń kobiety. – To jest mój przyjaciel z krakowskiej policji, Wit Grahamski – wskazał na detektywa, który czuł się trochę niezręcznie. – Wit, to moja droga przyjaciółka, Alina. Jeden z najlepszych psychiatrów, jakich znam.

– Bez przesady… – Blumińska szturchnęła ramieniem Hannibala, ale ten chyba był zbyt dystyngowany, by odwzajemnić ten gest – Dzień dobry, panie Grahamski – uścisnęła detektywowi dłoń.

Wit już dawno nie widział, by kobieta zachowywała się tak swobodnie i emanowała taką pozytywną energią. Może dlatego, że rzadko kiedy miał okazję rozmawiać z emancypantkami. Podobało się mu to. Nie do końca w sposób romantyczny, ale po prostu Alina wydawała się niezwykle przyjacielską osobą. Taką, która kiedy tylko się pojawia przy ludziach wywołuje uśmiechy sympatii.

– Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. W szczególności przy Schiltonie – odrzekł Hannibal.

Alina pokiwała głową.

– Ja też nie, uwierz mi. Ale to mój przyjaciel. Kiedyś też twój, jak dobrze pamiętam.

– To nadal mój przyjaciel – Lechter uśmiechnął się, lecz Wit wyczuł w tym pewien fałsz.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a Wit w ostatniej chwili odsunął się, by go nie walnęły. Otwierał je dla pacjenta psychiatra we własnej osobie. Doktor Schilton był mężczyzną niskiego wzrostu z ciemnymi, uczesanymi dokładnie włosami i krótko ostrzyżoną brodą. Tak jak każdy psychiatra, którego Wit w życiu spotkał (jak na razie trzeci) był ubrany niemal nienagannie, jednak nie wyglądał tak dostojnie jak Hannibal. Otwierał drzwi pacjentowi jedną ręką, drugą natomiast, trzymał w kieszeni czarnych, jak jego marynarka, spodni.

Pacjent, natomiast, był osobą tęgą i wyższą od Schiltona. Pod jego oczami były ciemne ślady, takie jak Wit często widywał u siebie, kiedy spoglądał w lustro. Mimo to, pacjent także ubrany był całkiem porządnie, czyli w koszulę, krawat i spodnie od garnituru, zaś jego wąsy były elegancko podkręcone.

– Jeszcze raz dziękuję, doktorze – rzekł Jan Kasprowicz, ściskając dłoń Schiltona. – Naprawdę, czuję, że terapia bardzo mi pomaga.

– Dobrze to słyszeć, panie Kasprowicz – odpowiedział psychiatra gładkim głosem. I z idealnym polskim akcentem. Zaraz zauważył stojące przed drzwiami towarzystwo. – Alina, nie spodziewałem się gości… – przeniósł wzrok na Lechtera i na chwilę zamarł. – Hannibal? Kopę lat… Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Przyszedłeś w towarzystwie?

Kasprowicz stał nadal w drzwiach, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Schilton, natomiast przywołał na twarz uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry, Fryderyku – przywitał się Hannibal, a drugi z doktorów wyraźnie się zawstydził.

– Fryderyku? – Kasprowicz zmarszczył brwi. – Pan przecież na imię ma Friedrich.

– Przyjaciele zwykli spolszczać moje imię – odparł Schilton, a Wit domyślił się, że nie była to do końca szczera odpowiedź. – Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam moich kolegów i koleżankę do gabinetu. A panu, panie Kasprowicz, zalecam przejść się po parku. Dziś wyjątkowo nie pada.

– Zaraz – wtrącił się Wit. – To z panem Kasprowiczem chciałbym pomówić – wyjął legitymację. – Krakowska Policja, Wydział Zabójstw. Przysłał nas pan Wyspiański, podobno ma pan wiedzę na temat ludowego znaczenia chochołów.

Schilton westchnął i otworzył szerzej drzwi, które, jako, że były z ciężkiego drewna, musiały już mu trochę ciążyć.

– W takim razie, możemy porozmawiać tutaj, zapraszam.

Wit pokiwał głową, mimo że chciał powiedzieć, że nikt nie zapraszał do tej rozmowy innych psychiatrów poza Hannibalem. Pomyślał, jednak, że obecność osób, które opiekowały się w tej chwili pacjentem, była całkiem pomocna, na wypadek, gdyby dostał on jakiegoś epizodu.

Gabinet nie był wcale takim małym pomieszczeniem. Miał swój piecyk, dzięki czemu było w nim ciepło, a jednocześnie nie duszno. Stało tam biurko wykonane z solidnego drewna, a pod ścianą obszerna półka na książki. Przy piecyku znalazło się też miejsce na kanapę i dwa fotele, ustawione niemal specjalnie tak, by siedząc na nich, dobrze się rozmawiało. Obok, na jednym ze stolików, leżała materiałowa chusteczka, a na drugim, opróżniona filiżanka z resztką herbaty lub czarnej kawy.

Alina, Schilton i Hannibal usiedli obok siebie na szezlongu, a Wit oraz Kasprowicz zajęli krzesła.

– Czy na pewno twoja obecność jest tu niezbędna, Fryderyku? – spytał Lechter.

– Ja i doktor Schilton prowadzimy od trzech tygodni terapię pana Kasprowicza – odpowiedziała Alina za kolegę. – Jesteśmy za niego odpowiedzialni i szczególnie przy stresującej sytuacji, musimy przy nim czuwać.

– Oczywiście, rozumiem – Wit pokiwał głową. – Jednak, prosiłbym, by o tym spotkaniu nikomu nie opowiadać.

Alina i Friedrich przytaknęli. Grahamski zastanawiał się nad ewentualną naturą ich relacji. Czy byli jedynie współpracownikami? Przyjaciółmi, jak mówiła Blumińska, a może kimś więcej? Z pewnością, oboje byli w pewnym układzie. Władze uzdrowiska nie zgodziłyby się na kobietę na stanowisku innym niż pielęgniarka, sprzątaczka czy recepcjonistka. Alina, natomiast, wydawała się być traktowana przez Schiltona nawet nie jako asystentka, lecz jako koleżanka po fachu. Na równi z nim samym.

– Panie Kasprowicz, przychodzę do pana, w związku z morderstwem popełnionym przedwczoraj na weselu państwa Rydlów – zaczął Grahamski.

Pisarz wydawał się straszliwie zdenerwowany. Wit zauważył, że jego oczy zaczęły się szklić.

– Mam alibi – odparł niemal od razu.

– Potwierdzam – dodał Schilton. – Nikt nie wychodzi z uzdrowiska bez wcześniejszego wymeldowania albo powierzonego przez lekarza pozwolenia. Panu Kasprowiczowi nie wydawałem żadnego wypisu w ostatnich dniach, a przedwczoraj wieczorem miał spotkanie ze mną i z Aliną.

– Dziwna godzina na terapię – wtrącił Hannibal. Wit pomyślał, że był wyjątkowo cięty na swojego kolegę po fachu, nawet nie wiadomo, dlaczego.

– To było spotkanie towarzyskie, pan Kasprowicz, ja i Friedrich byliśmy w restauracji przy uzdrowisku – odparła Blumińska.

– Towarzyskie spotkanie z pacjentem? – Lechter uniósł brwi, a Wit odchrząknął znacząco.

– To nie jest potrzebne, Hannibal – powiedział trochę zirytowany zachowaniem towarzysza. – Panie Kasprowicz, nie jest pan podejrzanym w tym śledztwie, proszę być spokojnym. Chcę tylko zadać kilka pytań _a propos_ pewnego elementu zbrodni, którego zrozumienie mogłoby nam pomóc schwytać sprawcę.

Pisarz kiwnął głową, już trochę spokojniejszy.

– Czytałem… czytałem o tym w dzisiejszej gazecie. Straszna sprawa, niektóre osoby, które tam zginęły… były mi znane. Czy chodzi panu o chochoła?

– Tak – odpowiedział Wit. – Na środku miejsca zbrodni znaleziono właśnie chochoła. Chcemy wiedzieć, co on może oznaczać…

Kasprowicz poprawił się w siedzeniu.

– Rzecz w tym, że… wśród chłopów to nic strasznego, wszyscy są do tego przyzwyczajeni. Tak jak w mieście są latarnie, tam są chochoły. Jak byłem ze Stanisławem na wsi, wypiliśmy trochę wódki i słomiana kukła wydała się mi diabłem pośrodku pola. Ot, cała historia. Ale sam motyw spodobał nam się. Stanisław namalował ten swój obraz.

– Mówił pan o tym komuś jeszcze? – zapytał Wit, czując, że uzyskał niezwykle istotną informację. To, że nie była to szeroko znana legenda, zawężało grono podejrzanych, nawet bardzo.

Pacjent nagle wstrzymał oddech i zamarł. Jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć lekko, a na twarzy pojawił się cień bolesnych wspomnień.

– Mówiłem… mówiłem Jadwidze i… _jemu… ­_ – wydukał z trudem.

Blumińska wstała z kanapy i podeszła do niego. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu ciepłym gestem.

– To… trudny temat, panie Grahamski – wyjaśnił Schilton. – Proszę zrozumieć, jeśli pan Kasprowicz nie będzie w stanie o nim rozmawiać.

Jan Kasprowicz, jednak, pokręcił głową. Mimo malującego się na jego twarzy lęku, zaczął mówić:

– To… to jest demon… Wchodzi w czyjeś życie i… zabiera wszystko, co kochasz. Ciągle widuję go w moich snach, mimo że przecież nie żyje…

– Czy mógłby pan podać nazwisko? – spytał Wit miękkim tonem, by nie wytrącić jeszcze bardziej Kasprowicza z równowagi.

Pacjent już cały drżał. Alina starała się go uspokoić, wyciszyć, lecz natura tematu najzwyczajniej na to nie pozwalała.

– Naprawdę, nie wiem, czy ze względów terapeutycznych, jest to odpowiednia pora na tę rozmowę – powiedział Schilton, wyraźnie zirytowany i na pewien sposób zestresowany.

– Proszę kontynuować – wtrącił Lechter, zerkając na kolegę. – Jestem pewien, że pańska terapia na tym nie ucierpi, doktorze.

Psychiatra Kasprowicza wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał wstać i wyjść z pomieszczenia, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Sam pacjent, natomiast, wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić, pomimo, że było to niezwykle trudne. Wit kojarzył to uczucie z doświadczenia.

– To… To Stanisław Przybyszewski – wymamrotał wreszcie. Przez chwilę milczał. – Czy mogę już…?

– Tak, może pan – odpowiedział Grahamski. – Dziękuję panu, naprawdę.

– Odprowadzę pana – zaoferował Schilton. Wstał z miejsca i mimo, że był drobniejszy od swojego pacjenta, pomógł mu się podnieść i zaprowadził go do drzwi, przedtem spoglądając na Alinę porozumiewawczo.

Kiedy wyszedł, Blumińska zasiadła za biurkiem i westchnęła ciężko.

– Boisz się, że nasza wizyta przeszkodzi jakoś w terapii? – spytał Lechter, patrząc na koleżankę przenikliwie.

Ta pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Nie wydaje mi się. Aczkolwiek, tak ciężkie tematy nie są właściwe w takich momentach. Na terapiach ze mną lub Fryderykiem, właśnie tak reaguje na chociażby wspomnienie o Przybyszewskim. Próbowaliśmy każdego sposobu, ale… Myślę, że ten człowiek rzeczywiście jest okrutny i zły. Skądś musiał się wziąć tak wielki lęk.

– Chwila… – Wit uniósł dłoń. – Jestem ciekaw, po co spolszczacie imię Schiltona? Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś tak robił. To jakiś towarzyski żart?

Hannibal uśmiechnął się połowicznie.

– Wyjaśnisz mu to, Alino?

– Nie wiem, czy chcę podkopywać mojego przyjaciela. Ufam, jednak, że pan Grahamski nie będzie dzielił się tą informacją na prawo i lewo.

– Nie będę – odparł detektyw.

– No więc, tak… Fryderyk to Fryderyk, a nie Friedrich. Austriakiem jest od strony ojca, ale z tego, co wiem, wychowywał się w Lwowie. Jednak, dla zachowania reputacji, dla pacjentów i obcych woli być doktorem z Wiednia, a nie Polakiem, który jedynie tam studiował.

Hannibal wyglądał na rozbawionego tym faktem, lecz Wit po części rozumiał Schiltona. Znał mnóstwo ludzi, którzy nakładali „maski”. Zaś, nawet do powierzchowności doktora pasowała pewna doza nieszczerości, jednak niezbyt szkodliwej. W świecie tych małych kłamstw obracało się mnóstwo osób, tylko by przetrwać w tym prawdziwym.

– Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego taka osoba, jak ty, przyjaźni się z kimś, kto musi oszukiwać, by zyskać jakąkolwiek renomę – odparł Lechter.

– Dzięki niemu, rozwijam się jako psychiatra, Hannibalu. Nie jestem żadną asystentką, która przynosi kawę czy podaje pacjentom leki. Ja i Fryderyk przyjmujemy pacjentów razem, wspólnie stawiamy diagnozy i wymyślamy strategie leczenia. Piszemy razem prace naukowe, wydawane z konieczności pod jego nazwiskiem. Dzielimy się pieniędzmi, wiedzą i czasem. Jak równi sobie – rzekła Blumińska.

– A dopuszczasz może do siebie myśl, że on wykorzystuje twoją wiedzę i inteligencję, żeby sam zdobywać uznanie?

– Oczywiście, że dopuszczam. I wiem, że uwielbia być w centrum uwagi. Być… autorytetem, mieć posłuch u innych ludzi. Znam się trochę na ludziach, on też, wbrew pozorom. Mamy swój układ.

Wit przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie z lekkim rozkojarzeniem. Nie wiedział, czy to od zapachu drewna w pomieszczeniu, czy z innego powodu, strasznie zaczęła go boleć głowa. Wcześniej czuł lekki ucisk w skroniach, teraz natomiast, miał wrażenie, jakby jakieś kolce przewiercały mu głowę na wylot. Odetchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

– Wszystko dobrze, Wit? – zapytał Hannibal nagle z pewną dozą troski w głosie.

Grahamski pokiwał głową.

– Tak, to tylko migrena, zaraz może przejdzie.

Alina wstała z miejsca i nalała Witowi szklankę wody z dzbanka, stojącego na jednej z szafek. Detektyw spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Wydała mu się w tym momencie niezwykle piękna, dopiero teraz to zauważył.

– Proszę się napić i posiedzieć jeszcze chwilę – powiedziała, siadając przy nim.

Wit wypił trochę. Poczuł dłoń Hannibala na swoim ramieniu. Gest był ciepły, pełen wsparcia. Zupełnie niepodobny do eleganckiego, chłodnego doktora, którym wydawał się być.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Grahamski, patrząc po twarzach dwójki psychiatrów. Oboje wydali się mu jacyś… urodziwi. A może to migrena sprawiała, że ci ludzie tak mu się jawili? Sam nie wiedział, gubił się trochę we własnych uczuciach.

Ostra migrena powoli odchodziła. Zastępowała ją słaba, wywołująca jedynie lekki dyskomfort. Po chwili wrócił Schilton, o którym Wit już się dowiedział aż za dużo. Cała czwórka wypiła razem po filiżance kawy, a między psychiatrami wywiązała się rozmowa na tematy jakichś zaburzeń, na której detektyw zupełnie nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Myślał za to o tropie, jaki dał mu Kasprowicz. Musiał znaleźć tego Przybyszewskiego, nawet jeśli ten był martwy, jak twierdził pisarz. Mógł to być klucz do rozwiązania całej sprawy.

Po około godzinie, Hannibal i Wit musieli opuścić Alinę i Fryderyka. Ci mieli następnych pacjentów i musieli się przygotować do ich przyjęcia.

– Jeszcze jedno – powiedział Lechter, zanim wyszedł z gabinetu. – Jutro urządzam wieczorne przyjęcie w moim apartamencie w Krakowie. Czujcie się zaproszeni – podał Blumińskiej karteczkę z zaproszeniem wypisanym elegancką czcionką.

Po wyjściu z uzdrowiska, obaj udali się z powrotem na peron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogólnie, z jakiegoś powodu, uwielbiam koncept, gdzie Alana i Chilton są przyjaciółmi.  
> Do następnego rozdziału!  
> PS. jeśli zostawicie komentarz, będzie mi w opór miło, naprawdę!


End file.
